Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hopper having a passage through which a medicine can be passed downward, and a medicine supply apparatus including the hopper.
Description of Related Art
A medicine dispensing and packing apparatus mounts therein a medicine supply apparatus. The medicine supply apparatus includes a hopper. The hopper has a passage through which a flowable medicine such as a powder medicine or a pill can be passed downward (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-40506).
When a medicine to be supplied to the hopper is changed to a medicine of a different type, a medicine before the change remaining in the hopper causes contamination. Thus, it is desirable to prevent a medicine from remaining in the hopper as much as possible.